


The Island

by cress26



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Possible Endgame, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cress26/pseuds/cress26
Summary: The private 96-acre island off the coast of Brunei had been his way out.He had convinced himself that Elizabeth and everyone else would be better off without him in their lives.So, he had left for good, until she came to find him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heatherpeters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherpeters/gifts).



> A possible endgame scenario. Short chapter because I'm dying to send this first bit out.  
> Thank you to heatherpeters for the beta.  
> There will be more of the cat-story once I'm done with this.

Stretched as far as the eye could see, were miles and miles of clean soft white sand on a deserted beach. The turquoise and green of the ocean was illuminated by blazing sunshine, the warm crystal-clear water extended to eternity. Coconut and palm trees bent close to the water's edge. 

A large luxury self-sufficient turnkey beach house stood stately, built and anchored out in the middle of a sparkling blue reef, run by its own desalination well and was operated by a solar and wind farm. 

Raymond Reddington dozed as he reclined in a hammock slung in the shade of two palm trees. He wore khaki shorts, a white short-sleeved shirt, and a broad-brimmed straw hat. The book he’d been reading had slipped into his lap. 

The ocean breeze was cool and refreshing as he listened to the waves gently slapping the shore.

All before him appeared and felt like paradise. But was it?

The private 96-acre island off the coast of Brunei had been his way out. 

After Mr. Kaplan’s death, nothing had been the same. His criminal empire was shattered, his bank accounts cleared out, and most of his international business ties were cut against his will. Everything he had fabricated so hard for decades had collapsed or was gone. 

His efforts to mend the damage had been only half-hearted when reconnecting with former trusted associates, proving to be difficult, and finding new ones with his disrupted reputation seemed impossible. He couldn't gain back his ground, thereby making his life without his protective network even more dangerous than before. 

He’d felt like an old tired battleship that had been struck and was listing to the side. But instead of getting the necessary repairs and upgrades, he felt like decommissioning, especially after the relationship with Elizabeth had taken an unexpected turn as well. 

She’d believed him to be her father and he was forced to let her think that to disguise and protect his core secret.

He’d rejected her attempts to grow closer. He’d longed for more closeness after the strain her faked death had put upon them, instead, he'd kept her at arm’s length to stop her from uniting as a family and it had hurt them both. 

But as fate would have it, the truth ultimately emerged in time. His true identity was revealed by human bones in an old suitcase. Raymond Reddington was an imposter and the remains proved that he was not Elizabeth’s father.

All his knightly vows, all his heroic efforts, and all his noble intentions hadn’t paid off and in the end he was unable to save her from the painful truth.

The venomous words she’d uttered afterwards, combined with the pain and desperation in her eyes, proved to be his fault, and that knowledge stung. 

He knew he’d brought all this on himself. He should have never let things get to this point. All he ever wanted, all he’d promised, especially to preserve, and protect, were the ultimate failure. 

The only woman he’d ever truly loved - and he’d done nothing but hurt her. 

They could not stay in the same space anymore without causing each other pain and sadness.

So, it only had made sense for him to leave. Leave for good. 

He had convinced himself that Elizabeth and everyone else would be better off without him in their lives. He’d sold his flat in Bethesda and a small variety of art for some cash. He torched his Mercedes, filled with his designer suits, ties, shoes and fedoras, thereby symbolically abandoning his previous existence. 

He urged Dembe to open his parting box for goodbye. 

In the end, he took the travel vouchers, security codes, boat keys, and ownership papers for the beach house and left Washington D.C. with spare belongings that filled just two suitcases. He took nothing else, not even a photograph of her.

That was eight weeks ago.

#######

Raymond arrived on the island and opened the front door to the beach house with a key that fit into an antique lock.

He was greeted by a full-time wait staff, grounds crew, security team, and a property manager. 

Their salaries would be taken care of by a very healthy trust fund, for perpetuity.

The staff would loyally serve and the guards would forever defend him against all comers, turning the island into his very own personal stronghold. 

They treated him wonderfully, attended to all his needs which included cleaning, laundry and food services. To him, it was as if he resided in a luxury vacation hotel.

In the first few days, Red simply relaxed, slept deeply and dreamlessly, proof of how utterly exhausted he really was. 

He felt safe and secure on the island, more than he’d been in years, yet he found no peace. He knew he’d eventually adapt to the solitude and loneliness. He’d done it before, years ago, after he’d lost his family; he’d do it again, in time.

Red tried to distract himself, establishing a strict routine with outdoor exercises. During the day, he’d gone swimming or diving in the ocean, discovering underwater caves. He continuously sailed out to an offshore coral reef for bathing and snorkeling.

He also went for long walks, exploring the island from end to end, enjoying the scenic beauty, not to mention the lulling sounds of nature.

The acquired physical strength and fitness from his activities vitalized him. If only his mental state would improve as much.

He tried to forget, but melancholy thoughts and regrets of his past haunted him constantly. And keeping his thoughts from _her_ proved to be the most difficult. 

Each evening he sat on a high cliff, his feet dangling over the edge, while he watched the sunset cast brilliant colors across the endless ocean.

After dinner, he usually retired to the beachside deck at the house, overlooking the sea, stretched out on a lounge chair to enjoy a drink. 

The moon cast lovely impressions on the water and he wished to spend these moments with someone special, a thought he instantly removed from his mind. There was no one special anymore and he knew that very well. 

With the island located in the northern hemisphere he allowed himself to gaze upon Polaris, the bright star in a cloudless night sky. He often wondered if she sometimes looked up to the sky and remembered.

With a fierceness he'd never known, Red’s heart ached: He missed her desperately. Could he manage to live his life without the woman he loved and be alone forever? 

It was better this way, he assured himself. He could hope that this difficult time he spent missing her would pass over the years, that one day the image of Elizabeth would not result in his first thought when he awoke, and the last when he went to sleep. 

######

He swayed back and forth on the hammock when he saw a movement from the corner of his eye. Startled, he rose and glanced towards the beach.

He watched as a little girl knelt by the water's edge and dug her small fingers into the warm sand. With an expression of wonder, she picked up a pretty shell, turned and held it out to him. 

He caught his breath and everything in him stilled when he recognized her.

“Agnes!?”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Agnes padded through the sand towards Red. She was holding the scalloped shaped sea shell within her small hand, giggling in delight, and came to a halt to present him with the precious find.

He stared down at her in wonder, allowing one of his long fingers to stroke her tiny cheek.

“That’s a lovely shell. Thank you, Agnes.”

He almost didn't recognize the timbre of his own voice and cleared his throat.

“See if you can find some more for me; they’re lying around in the sand everywhere.”

Agnes nodded in enthusiastic agreement as he watched her toddle off.

Red slowly removed his straw hat, daring not to look up, afraid what he would see.

Elizabeth stood at the water’s edge, watching the scene before her. She wore a short, light blue sun dress, thin spaghetti straps concealing her pale blue bikini. She carried her sandals in one hand, digging her feet in the white sand as she stepped toward him, while her long blonde hair floated in the light ocean breeze. 

He blinked. This couldn’t be real. She couldn’t be here. It had to be a dream.

She looked like an angel, so beautiful and delicate, rendering him helpless and unable to look away. 

She was stunningly blonde again. God, how he had loved her lighter hair while they were on the run.

She came closer and he realized she was no dream, no figment of his imagination. She was real and he nearly was unable to place a handle on his emotions.

His body fell limp, as if he’d been sapped of willpower: drained, weakened and entirely submissive. He felt it spread, then painfully throb throughout his being.

He was hers. He belonged to her. Always. He would never be able to erase her from his heart and mind. He understood that now. 

######

Liz prayed he was unable to sense her uncertainty as she walked up to him.

He looked so different. Was he the same man who’d worn layer over layer of clothing like an armor?

Elizabeth felt equally captivated by the splendor of his appearance. 

The mid-morning sun caressed his tanned face, arms and legs. His loose open white shirt allowed muscular ripples and sun-bleached chest hair to show. His shorts reached mid-thigh level, just enough to give her a tantalizing glimpse of well-muscled thighs and well-toned calves. The bulge under his shorts left little to the imagination.

Her knees weakened, her mouth dry as sand; he was insanely handsome.

She ordered her trembling legs to keep moving, feeling both excitement and dread. 

For long seconds they stared at each other, unable to untangle the emotions between them. The momentary silence was awkward and heavy. Tears gathered in her blue eyes, but she blinked them away, squaring her shoulders to appear strong.

“You can run but you can’t hide.” She bit out and glared at him instead.

“How did you find me?” he asked, his voice hoarse as he gulped back tears of his own.

“Dembe …”

“I see.”

“How could you just leave?” she demanded, clearly upset now. “Without even bothering to say goodbye?”

“For the longest time, you wanted to get away from me. Now you have your wish.”

“I thought you were my father. I wholeheartedly wanted us closer together.”

“I’ve never encouraged you with that ridiculous notion,” he shook his head, his jaw tight. “I never wanted to be your father, Elizabeth.”

“Then why didn't you clarify the error when I came to you with the DNA report?”

“To keep my secret.”

“The secret that you stole my father’s identity?” She laughed hysterically. “Why would you do that? Why make the world believe you were him?”

“Raymond Reddington had to live on. It was the only way to ensure your safety. I promised your mother I would protect you, keep you safe for the rest of your life. The world you were born into was a dangerous one. You witnessed violence, betrayal and death since you were a baby. It was your mother’s dying wish for you to grow up and live in a better world. I kept that promise.” 

“Until you had the nerve to show up in my life once again.” She interrupted him. 

“Only because of Tom. Of all the things that went wrong in your life, he was the worst by far.”

She teared up again; the next words were so hard to say.

“Yes, and you were right about him all along.”

Red’s eyes widened. She’d never admitted it aloud before.

“Well, that’s a first …”

“You know, I found it very difficult to adapt to a life without knowing my real father.”

Liz paused and took a deep breath as if to gather courage.

“That’s why I won’t let endure Agnes the same fate.”

“What do you mean?”

He looked puzzled at the change of subject.

“She’s yours, Red. Agnes is your daughter!”

“Wh … what?”

He felt like things were spinning out of control, like he was driving a car that'd hit a patch of ice, causing him to stutter slightly.

Bewildered, he looked down at the little girl who played in the sand alongside them.

“Then how could you even think I was _your_ father?”

“Because I’d been manipulated to believe so.”

“Dr. Krilov …” he murmured.

“After you left I felt a strange emptiness and sadness. Tom was gloating, crowing over the fact that you were finally gone from our lives. A victory which he celebrated with unusual enthusiasm.

“I instantly became angry with him and we began to argue. One word led to another, and before long the argument spiraled out of control. I cannot recall exactly what Tom and I screamed at each other, but I threatened to leave him, and in his fury, he finally told me the truth:

“Apparently, the day I went to him on the boat, after my exoneration, I had told him that I had fallen in love with you while we were on the run. We’d spent the night together on the shipping container and I thought I was pregnant. 

“Tom didn't take the news very well, so he drugged me, took me to Dr. Krilov and had him wipe out my memories again. 

“Dr. Krilov made me forget the night we’d shared and replaced the feelings I had for you with resentment, bitterness and anger, while at the same time he intensified my feelings for Tom. 

“Tom then slept with me and gained a claim on Agnes when I found out I was pregnant.

“He enjoyed making you suffer with my distrust and rejections, my faked death and the way I denied you seeing Agnes after she was born. But the icing on his cake certainly was me believing you were my father.

“It was Mr. Kaplan who helped him find Dr. Krilov. Tom and Mr. Kaplan have been conspired together since you were shot. They both thought our common obsession for each other was insane and unhealthy.”

Red couldn't believe what he just heard and it made him feel beyond shocked. His left eye twitched dangerously in an attempt to hold back his rage.

“When Tom continued to laugh at me with malicious glee, bragging at finally succeeded in having driven you out of my life for good, I totally lost it.”

Liz’s lip trembled, inhaling a shaky breath as she continued.

“I shot him, … shot him right in front of Agnes.”

The tears she had fought so hard to keep at bay finally escaped. 

“Ressler helped me make it all go away,” she sniffled. “He testified that I acted in self-defense. No charges were pressed, but I felt like the rug had been pulled from under my feet. 

“He played me, all these years. He never loved me. Never wanted to be with me, he just used me to get to you. All to satisfy his devilish craving for revenge; he hated you with a passion. 

“I'm not even sorry for killing him. For years he pretended and lied like you always said he would. I’ve been such a fool and I’m ashamed of myself for how I've treated you. I should have listened, and more importantly, trust you.” 

Her voice cracked as she worked, with little success, to wipe the tears from her eyes.

“The need to apologize, to explain and to make things right with you grew unbearable. That's when I knew I had to find you.

“It took me four weeks to find Dembe. Glen helped me locate him after lots and lots of persuasion and bribing. 

“Dembe didn’t hesitate to reveal your whereabouts, after I told him Agnes was yours.

“He told me the second key to the beach house was meant for Elle one day, but he generously surrendered the key to me if only it would help to make you happy. He never really liked your decision to spend the rest of your days all alone.

“Dembe then brought me to the island personally. We travelled five days and nights, taking several detours to make sure no one followed us.

“And now I’m here. It was a grueling trip, but I wanted to come to you, because you deserve to know the truth. None of what happened was your fault and you didn't deserve to carry the burden of our misdirected history for the rest of your life. 

“I’m so sorry Red. The way that I've treated you wasn't right, I know I hurt you bad, and I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you.”

Liz’s tears still kept coming, running in streams down her face, releasing the storm of her pent-up emotions.

She never saw him move. She simply found herself in his arms, cradled against the immovable wall of his chest. Great body-racking sobs that she was unable to control – would surely rip her into a thousand pieces were he to loosen his hold. But he didn’t. 

He held her until Agnes started to tear up at her mother’s obvious distress. 

Red picked up the crying child and pressed her against one side of his shoulder, while he pulled Liz back against the other.

He cuddled them protectively and whispered soothing words while they wept, swallowing bitter lumps of emotion himself, until finally both stilled, spent and exhausted.

When Liz opened her eyes again and took a deep cleansing breath, there was Red. Waiting for her like he always did. 

“Feeling better now?” he whispered, gently stroking her back and shoulder with his warm hand.

She nodded into his chest, draping her arm across his stomach and curling into him.

“You both must be tired from the long trip. Let’s go inside to rest.”

Liz didn’t object. She felt empty and a little sick after the stirring revelations. 

Red carried Agnes on one arm, her little arms holding tightly to his neck while his free hand took Liz’s hand and led them safely across the beach to the house.

They both clung to him closely, needing his strength, and thankful for his comfort.

######

The beach house was huge and spread over three levels with a myriad of rooms. As they walked through the main entrance they were greeted by the property manager.

“We’ve prepared the downstairs suite, Sir, and brought down the luggage. If you need anything else, let me know and I'll take care of it.”

“Thank you, Charles.” He nodded and smiled at the man for his thoughtful arrangements.

A short flight of stairs led to the basement and Red opened the door to a big comfortable-looking room with a double bed. A portable crib was set up right next to the bed. 

“You both can sleep here,” he said and Liz watched how he carefully put Agnes in the crib and remove her sun hat without waking her. She had fallen asleep in his arms on the way.

Taking Liz by the hand once more he guided her to the bed. 

“Come on, it’s your turn. Lie down.”

Her dress fell to the floor and she eased herself into bed and slipped under the light covers, her eyelids closing the moment her face hit the pillow.

Dropping to his knees at the side of the bed, he gently smoothed strands of her blonde hair from her face, as his heart threatened to explode through his ribs. 

“I’ve missed you,” he heard her whisper quietly. His heart turned over as tears threatened.

She was asleep before he could reply. He rose to his feet and watched her for a long time, wondering how she survived her deeply emotional ordeal.

He still couldn’t quite believe they were here. His vow to live an insulated and solitary life was challenged by their sudden appearance. And after what he’d learned, would he be able to let them go again without his heart shattering all over again?

For the first time in his life he was unsure of what to do next.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumped on the latest theory-train with this chapter. I'd love Tom to be the root of all evil, that's the only reason why I would tolerate him still being around. 
> 
> Thank you as always to heatherpeters for the beta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RL is a bitch, so I decided to post what I have and leaving the rest for another chapter...  
> Thank you heatherpeters for the beta.

Liz didn’t wake up until hours later. She was a bit embarrassed to have slept for so long despite feeling wonderfully refreshed. 

She thought back to her earlier conversation with Red at the beach. She had told him the truth about Tom and Agnes, but she realized she had failed to tell him the most important matter. Instead, she had fallen into his arms like an emotional and exhausted wreck.

The realization that he hadn’t responded to her arrival or to any of her revelations, sank in slowly.

He had left for good, had made peace with his past. Had he found closure with her too? Moved on? Was it too late? 

She didn’t know how he felt; did he even want them here?

The uncertainty troubled her and she knew she had to talk to him. She opened her eyes and rose from the bed, when the cute exchange between Red and her little girl at the other end of the room stopped her.

Agnes sat on his lap, uncooperative, turning her head away when he tried to feed her small chunks of banana and sugar powdered waffles, wrinkling her nose and mouth. 

“As stubborn as her mother," he silently laughed, shaking his head in amusement. 

“Just one bite, sweetheart,” he tried again, but Agnes reached out her arms to the window, pouting when he wouldn’t take her there. 

She suddenly stopped fussing and looked surprised when Red took a large bite instead. 

“I’m known for my sweet tooth and if you don’t want this delicious waffle, I certainly will.” 

He took another mouthful and she looked at him with big eyes, appalled at his cheekiness. How dare he eat her waffle? 

He chuckled at her expression and offered her the next morsel which she now eagerly accepted, smacking her lips.

She grinned back at him while she chewed, powdered sugar dusting her chin. 

Liz was deeply touched watching how Agnes responded to Red, smiling at each other, hopelessly and genuinely enchanted with each other.

It'd been so long that she couldn't even remember the time when Agnes acted like this: carefree and happy. Liz felt utter shame, thinking back on the times she kept them from each other. More than once she'd refused to let him visit, knowing it’d hurt him. 

She had to fix it all; it couldn’t wait any longer. 

She rose to a sitting position on the bed and witnessed how Red finally granted her little girl's wish, lifting Agnes and holding her secure in his arms while he walked to the window to look outside. 

Stunned, Liz looked around and saw that the suite was an underwater bedroom. She hadn’t even noticed when he had brought them down here. 

The huge floor-to-ceiling glass window gave a perfect view of the reef, housing hundreds of brightly colored tropical fish and coral.

As if in a silent film, the water swarmed with angelfish, clownfish, tangs, parrotfish and snappers, cruising manta rays and dancing octopuses. Moray eels and lobsters peeked out from the cracks or caves along the bottom. An occasional small shark, barracudas, lionfish and sea turtles passed in the distance.

Agnes cooed happily, her little mouth spread into a broad smile, dimples framing her lips as she gazed into the water, watching the fish darting in and out of the variegated masses of coral, sponges and sea fans. 

They stood there looking outside for a long time. Agnes snuggled closer against him, resting her head against his chest. Touched by the way she was seeking his closeness, he smiled and placed a kiss on her head. 

“Once upon a time octopus Leo fell in love with manta-ray Kristin.”

His low voice rumbled through the room, causing Liz and Agnes to lay quiet and listen. 

“But Kristin made it clear in her actions and words that she didn't share Leo’s feelings. They could never be together. At least not together like he wanted.

“She told him they were too different; he the eight-armed hideous creature and she the proud and graceful beauty. 

“Leo was always there when she needed him, however. He saw to her protection, even offered food and shelter if requested, but otherwise kept his distance.

“What was the saying about loving someone enough to let them go? He didn’t want to hold her back, so she could discover love and happiness elsewhere, without him.

“So, he watched from afar as other manta-rays came and went, watched Kristin raise a family and live her life. 

“Leo tried to put the whole thing behind him, bury it deep and never think of it again. But he didn’t know how to archive that. None of his three hearts were able to let her go. He still loved her. He still wanted her in his life, no matter how much pain she’d caused him. 

“He danced for her every day in front of his cave, expressing his love and devotion, even if only for himself to hear.”

Liz’ eyes were damp with tears. This was their story. She knew he knew she was awake and listening, so she rose from the bed and slowly approached Red by the window. 

She stared at him, wanting him to look at her, but he wouldn't. He kept his gaze trained at the underwater world. 

“Years passed, until one day, Kristin realized the only constant in her life, the one she could truly trust, who never left her side, who loved her without any demand, without any wish, without any expectation and with a depth of feeling that would last for as long as he lived … was Leo.”

Liz’ voice was weak and hoarse from crying as she continued Red’s story. 

“And Kristin understood that she loved him too … always had, but she had been too blind to see it. Blind, ignorant and stupid.” 

She paused and took a shuddering breath. 

“So, she went to see him. To tell him how she felt. That she was in love with him and wanted to be with him. Forever.”

As Liz finished, deep silence fell in the room. Agnes had fallen asleep in Red’s arms and he gazed down at her for a long minute, his face shadowed by a deep sorrow, before he wordlessly turned away. Liz looked at his retreating back and her heart sank at his obvious rejection. 

Red gently put Agnes back in her crib, tucking the loose edges of the blanket around her. He remained standing in front of the crib, looking down at the sleeping child, his hands tightly clenching the rail before he spoke. 

“As much as I wish … “ He faltered. 

“As much as I long to have you both here with me … “ He tried again. 

“I can’t ask you to stay.” 

He finally turned around to meet Liz’ eyes. His handsome face held a sad, almost painful expression.

“You deserve better than this. You deserve a normal life, Agnes deserves a normal life. Not some prison in paradise.”

She shook her head, not agreeing with him. 

“What I deserve is a chance for us. **I deserve to love you** ,” she insisted in a firm voice that stressed every word. 

“Agnes deserves a real father. We’re a family and I’ll not walk away from that.” 

“We can never leave this island, Lizzie. We’re stuck here for the rest of our lives.”

“There’s nothing in the outside world worth going back to, Red. I ruined my glorious FBI career by killing two men. I’ll always be in danger because of my parents and their crimes in the past.

“Agnes experienced the horrors of abduction, death and the pains of being separated from the ones who really loved her for far too long.

"My baby’s life is as messed up as mine. I never wanted that for her. I’m sure Agnes and I will find love, peace and happiness right here on this island - and not in a world without you in it. 

"I don’t care where I live, as long as I’m with you. I love you Raymond Reddington, or whatever the hell your name is.”

With the same low growl and fierce demeanor she usually exuded to push him away, she now demanded to be in his life. Her blue eyes flashed with determination and persuasiveness; it rendered him powerless to resist her any longer. 

She had come all the way just for him and she refused to leave. How many times had he fantasized about her telling him the exact same words he just heard? 

His love for her was overwhelming. It was a force he was unable to control. If he sent her away now, it would be like ripping out his own heart all over again. He had felt sad, miserable and alone without her for far too long.

He was done being reasonable and he certainly was done hurting. Wasn’t it time to listen to his heart? Just for once? 

“Don’t even try to tell me this isn’t exactly what you had in mind when you told me that if anyone could give you a second chance it was me.”

He stepped closer and traced her face gently with the tips of his fingers, wiping away the last of her tears. 

“I love you too, Lizzie and I don’t want to fight this any more. I can't."

His tense and yearning body told her more clearly than words how much he wanted her.

“Then don’t,” she pleaded.

“Come here,” was all he said and she threw herself against him. He gathered her in his arms and she clung to him, her body flooding with relief, her heart soaring.

He held her close in his strong, solid embrace and she breathed in his clean masculine scent. When she looked up into his eyes she saw tenderness mingling with desire. 

He felt her shudder as he took her face in his hands, leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. He kissed her forehead, each cheek in turn, and returned to her mouth to press his lips back against hers.

The world around her faded away as he coaxed her lips open with his tongue and gently deepened the kiss. His mouth devoured hers and she hungrily responded, loving the taste and feel of him.

Liz’ senses were reeling, her body was tingling, her blood zinging with electricity as Red’s kiss worked its magic.

She was hypnotized, intoxicated by his passion. Slipping one arm around her waist and one arm around her shoulders to pull her closer against him, she suddenly flinched in pain at the contact and broke the heated kiss, panting. 

She was clad only in her bikini and sensing what was wrong, he turned her around to look at her back, tenderly sweeping her hair aside.

Just as he suspected, her shoulders and upper back were sunburned crimson red. 

“My god, you got too much sun.” 

He wet his lips and carefully kissed her burned skin.

“Let me help you take the sting out of these burns, sweetheart.”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Liz laid on her stomach across a towel on the bed, her head resting on the pillow, facing Red who sat right next to her. 

He lifted her long blonde hair off her neck and shoulders and ran his fingers tenderly through it and carefully untangled it; stroked her cheek gently with his thumb, looking at her so warmly something in her stomach fluttered wildly in response. She couldn't seem to stop the way her heart clenched with joy at the mere sight of him and in the way he showed his affections.

“I dyed my hair blonde again, because you loved it so much when we were on the run,” she whispered. “I remember how you looked at me all the time. That’s a memory they didn’t take away from me.”

Red swallowed thickly, once again overcome by her presence. She was so different now and he still had a hard time believing she was here and wanted to stay. 

“That wasn’t necessary. I loved you either way.”

She shivered at the way he looked at her. There was so much emotion, so much longing, and so much love in his eyes, it stole the breath right out of her chest. 

“Let me take care of those burns now.”

He unscrewed the cap of the cooling sunburn lotion and squeezed some of the cream onto the tips of his fingers, then started to rub the slick substance on her soft back in circular motions, making sure it absorbed deep into her skin.

He smoothed his hands up and down her spine, traveling with an aching slowness around her neck, over her shoulder blades and rib cage down to the cleft of her bottom, turning the simple lotion application into a sensual massage. 

She sighed with relief and closed her eyes, as the aloe quickly took away the uncomfortable burning sensation.

“Don’t worry, it looks worse than it is.”

“It feels wonderful,” she mumbled into the pillow. 

“May I?”

His fingers slid beneath the strap of her bikini top and released the clasp. 

She just nodded as he continued to touch every inch of her back, his fingers memorizing her curves, daring to dip low against her hips, then up her sides, feeling the gentle swell of her breasts as they lay pressed against the bed.

A flush of heat rushed like invisible wildfire along her skin, and everywhere he made contact, her nerves tingled as if branded.

His hands moved so slowly, so softly, caressing her, he no longer even pretended this was about sunburn and lotion. He needed to feel her, needed to be close to her, more than he needed his next breath.

The last time he had touched her like this she had lain lifeless under his fingers in the ambulance, a memory constantly revisited in his dreams and still painful to this day. 

Now, she was alive, safe, warm in his arms and responsive to his touch. The light that had been missing from his life was back.

She trembled under Red’s sweet ministration as he listened for the quiet moans that told him his touch aroused her.

“Turn around.”

His low husky voice drew a deep shiver through her core.

She shifted around and the bikini top fell away, baring her naked breasts to him.

She blushed and looked away from his bold, piercing gaze. If only she was fuller than a pitiful A-cup. She had lost so much weight in the last few weeks and it started to show.

“Don’t look away!” 

His gaze roamed over her, deliberate and lingering, heated and hungry, then slowly lifted upwards and locked with hers.

“You’re beautiful.”

He poured more lotion into his hands and rubbed them together. When they were thoroughly creamed, he cupped her breasts with both hands and sighed with appreciation. Her small sensitive breasts fit his hands so well: soft, warm, a perfect handful.

His fingers rotated slowly over her chest, gently stroking and kneading the creamy flesh. Her nipples hardened under his palms, flowering with desire. He raked his lubricated thumbs over them, teasing them to yearning points.

“So delicate. So pretty,” he whispered, then lowered his head and took one dusky nipple in his mouth. 

Her back arched off the bed, her fists knotted at her sides as she shamelessly moaned her approval.

Red chuckled at her enthusiastic response, then sucked the nipple back into his warm mouth and swirled his tongue over the pebbled bud. 

Her sighs and sweet shivers encouraged him to continue his play and soon her other nipple ached for his mouth, and as if he could read her mind, he moved to the other side and began his unhurried and thorough sucking all over again. 

Without warning he suddenly stopped and she hissed her displeasure. He grinned mischievously and his voice dropped to a husky rumble.

“I forgot your legs.”

The whisper curled in her abdomen, pulling at her, wetting her, making her ache for more.

He spread more lotion over her thigh, down to her knee, and down her calf to her ankle, foot, and toes. Reversing course, he moved her other leg back up.

He focused all his attention on her skin, stopping only to kiss, lick and suck on spots too tempting to resist, sending goose bumps dancing across her skin. 

She soaked up his attention like the desert soaked up rain, and he enjoyed every moment of pleasuring her.

He lingered on the inner curve of her thigh. Working one finger under the elastic fabric of her bikini bottoms, he found her damp, hot and aroused.

He moved his finger up and down, then dipped inside. Her legs opened by themselves, her body quivering.

“Red,” she begged, her voice small and urgent.

Her breath caught when he teased a finger inside her, curled it toward the sweet spot, and pumped a couple of times. 

Her eyes closed and she whimpered helplessly, spreading her legs wider, arching against his hand.

“You’re making me crazy,” she said breathlessly.

He withdrew his hand, leaving her speechless with need. Before she could protest the loss of his touch, he quickly slipped her bikini bottoms away and asked her to scoot over. He climbed into the bed beside her, wrapping her up in his arms. His breath whispered over her face, warning her how close his lips were to hers.

Hunger and desire swamped him in equal measure, gnawing his insides. His heart raced, beating only for her, but he forced himself to take it slow.

His lips brushed hers, and he dusted kisses across her cheek and jaw and the tip of her nose, which made her giggle. 

With delicate slowness, he bent and kissed the warm hollow of her throat, teased and played with her till she could stand it no longer and with a little helpless cry she captured his mouth before it could elude her again. He deepened the kiss, his tongue finding hers, but that was not enough.

She needed more.

Taking his hand, she placed it back between her legs. Rough fingertips softly stroked her damp flesh, then one long big finger pushed inside of her. 

“God, you’re drenched,” he groaned against her lips, sending another long finger in beside the first. 

The feeling was so intense she had to break away from the kiss, gasping for breath.

“Red,” she panted, shivering from the top of her head down to her toes as he pumped them deep into her, the wet sounds of his movements proof how much he affected her. 

The squishing sounds embarrassed her but obviously excited him. Greedily, he took her breast into his mouth and plundered her sweet flesh with his lips and tongue.

Her body hummed and tingled, he kept his two fingers sunk into her, his thumb flicking her clit until she came around his fingers with a loud cry.

He continued to work his fingers in and out of her, watching her as she came, stretching out the pleasure for her until she was limp and trembling in his arms. 

When sense returned, she found herself tightly tucked against him, the hard, pulsing length of his cock pressed and poked into her thigh. 

She gazed up into the twin dark pools of his eyes. 

“Dear God, you are so lovely,” he whispered. “I could watch your pleasure all day long.”

“Oh no, it’s my turn to play.”

Her eyes meeting his as she grazed her palm over his chest. She followed the textures, rough chest hair, smooth skin, scars new and old, solid muscle rippling under her touch and the slight bulge of his belly. 

Drawing in a sharp breath, his eyes fluttered closed when she unbuttoned his shorts. They were so tight from his erection, she was half afraid of hurting him when she pulled his zipper down. She carefully reached inside to touch him, covering him with her hand, thrilled to find him already naked underneath. 

She moved her hand along his length and he nearly came undone right then and there. He was ravenous for her, and keeping a tight rein on his control took every ounce of his willpower. A battle he was about to lose. He pushed down his shorts and flung them away. 

The world spun for a second as Red rolled her under him. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist and nestled him closer to her body, to the spot that throbbed for him. He pressed urgently between her thighs and his hand went to her jaw, stroking down her neck. 

Then, suddenly everything went still. He’d stopped.

Stopped? She opened her eyes to find him looking down into hers. 

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Never better.” 

She ducked upwards to nip at his jawline, trying to keep it playful. 

His hands framed her face, holding her at a distance so he could read her emotions in the soft light. 

The sweetness of the moment was too much for him. He felt the knot in his chest move to his throat where it gripped him like an unseen hand. A sudden veil of sadness clouded his face. He closed his eyes against the burning tears that threatened to fall. This was nearly as painful as the wanting of her.

“Are you sure this is what you really want for yourself, Elizabeth?”

She felt him tensing as a tear squeezed out of his eyes and slowly made its way down his cheek.

“I've lost you twice; I don't want to lose you a third time.”

For a man, usually so sure of himself in other situations, he seemed so small and fragile now. That part of him that had been hurt, might still be hurting, she realized with a sudden stab of guilt.

She reached out her hand, touching the glistening moisture and absorbing it in her finger.

“I know I starved you emotionally by withholding my love and affection. By faking my death. I’m so sorry I caused you so much pain. I acted childishly and irresponsible, raged and treated you badly. I do not even know how to begin to beg your forgiveness for what I’ve done to you.” 

She pressed her palm to his heart and he put his own hand over hers, anchoring it in place.

“But I want to make it all better. Tell me what you want me to do. How can I make this better?” 

“Come to me,” he said softly, “come closer.”

She slid against him and he folded her into his embrace, loving the feel of her body next to his. She fit him perfectly and he held her close for a long time, breathing her in and wanting her more than he'd wanted anything in longer than he could remember. He could practically feel the broken, jagged pieces of his heart coming back together when she was with him. 

“It wasn’t your fault. You were manipulated to despise me.”

“Everyone and everything has kept us apart for years. Never again.”

She smiled up into his eyes, then leaned forward to kiss him. Soft, gentle touches of her lips, hardly more than the caress of a butterfly's wing, at first. Then, with more urgency, parting his lips with her tongue as her fingertips trailed across his groin. 

“I have never been so sure about anything in my life. This is something that I want with all my heart, Red.”

He burrowed a hand deep into the silken fall of her hair. Rolling himself over to cover her body with his own, Liz arched her back in pleasure, tilting her hips against him. 

“I want you so bad I could scream.”

“Lizzie,” he whispered, shifting, the hard length of him finding her wet and ready, the fat tip of him teasing at the place where she wanted him quite desperately. 

Pleasure shot through her as he repeated the motion.

“Mmm, don’t stop.”

He didn’t, instead pressing deeper, rocking into her, stretching her gently. He could feel her convulse around the mushroomed head and he stopped, saying her name again. 

Her gaze flew to him.

“You’re so tight, love. Is it all right?”

She nodded. “Is there more?”

He laughed, catching her lips in a long kiss. “There is.”

“Then more please.”

And he gave it to her, pushing deeper and deeper against her until she was filled beyond anything she’d ever experienced.

Red withdrew at a measured pace, then thrust back deep into her welcoming heat. Inch by luscious inch he filled and stretched her, her inner muscles clamping around him in spasmodic shudders, milking his length. 

Looking into her eyes, he watched the intense wash of sensations that accompanied his glide inside and out of her. This was making love in its deepest, most sincere form of union, body to body, heart to heart, and soul to soul.

She wrapped her legs high around his waist as his hips started to pump against hers in a maddening rocking rhythm that sent her spiraling out of control fast. 

Liz was so aroused that a few deep thrusts were all it took for her to shatter into a million pieces again. 

Rolling them over again, he settled her on top of him, giving her a sense of control and time to catch her breath. His hands remained on her hips, though, setting the pace for more, slow toe-curling thrusts. For long moments she lost herself in it, the heat of the renewed friction, the musky scent of his skin, the silken sheets that brushed her knees. 

He knew something wasn’t right the moment he felt teardrops hit his chest.

It sobered him in an instant, the wave of lust riding his body screeching to a painful halt. 

Her head was low and he tried to see her face, but she turned away to avoid him.

“Lizzie?“ 

He reached out to cup her face in his hands. His thumbs traced the soft skin of her cheeks, confirming her tears. It scared him as nothing else would. Was she regretting being with him already?

“What’s wrong? Why are you crying, sweetheart? Am I hurting you?”

She shook her head and sniffed.

“Please tell me,” he begged.

She leaned down to rest her forehead against his, taking slow deep breaths through her nose to calm down. 

He wrapped his big strong arms securely around her back, enveloping her, drawing her close. His skin was warm and soft, his long eyelashes fluttering with each blink. 

“I hoped … I'd remember,” she muttered unhappily, sniffling with a hiccup in between her words. 

“Remember what?” he asked puzzled and concerned.

“How we made love on the shipping container. I thought it would come back when we make love again.”

She pulled away from him enough to look into his eyes, the grief in her own almost crushed him. 

They both still had so much healing to do.

“I really wanted to remember about that night but I can't. It’s all gone, except the stupid pecan pie, your scars …. and Polaris.” 

He trailed his fingers gently along her hips, keeping his touch soothing.

“Tell me, does it feel the same?” she asked in a small voice.

He eyed her for a moment, calculating, reluctant to answer.

“No, it feels so much different.”

She hung her head in despair and felt her throat constrict as bitter tears stung her eyes once more.

“But in a good way … Lizzie, look at me, please!

“Yes, we were acting upon our growing feelings, but we were on the run and in danger. You’d just killed the attorney general: you were confused, shocked about yourself, troubled and scared - a real mess. 

“We had hardly time to breathe and coming together like we did was more like comfort than it was love.”

“But we made Agnes that night.”

“I know and that’s something wonderful. But _this, right here, right now_ , is so much better, believe me.”

Cupping her face between his hands, he tucked his thumbs beneath her chin, as with his fingers he gently wiped away the tears that still marked her cheeks.

“ _This_ is certainly worth remembering a lot more.”

Still buried deep inside of her, he shifted in an attempt to slip from her, but she stopped him, pressing her groin closer against his.

“Please stay,“ she sighed. ”I don’t want to stop… just give me a minute.”

Liz brushed her fingertips through the soft hair on his forearms and he released her face. 

Her hands continued to dance over him, stroking his biceps and shoulders, then inched closer to his chest, his chest hair sliding luxuriously between her fingers. She loved the feel of it, raspy and silky at the same time. She followed the neat trail that led down his belly to the soft nest around his manhood.

Remembering she still sat deeply impaled on him, she squeezed him, eliciting a mutual groan of pleasure.

“How many times did you make me come that night?”

“We lost count,” he smiled and slid a hand around her neck and drew her close, then captured her mouth with his own.

She began to move over him, moaning with the extraordinary sensations that burst through her. He gripped her hips and together they found a satisfying rhythm.

Liz took him deep as she rode him; the friction delicious and searing hot.

His hands came up to fondle her breasts, each pinch and stroke added to her pleasure. His lust-clouded eyes burned on her skin.

She rubbed herself over and over against his hard body, faster now, her head hanging down in surrender, her hair draping over his chest. 

Her muscles finally contracted around him, and she came in long, lovely, warm waves. She sobbed his name aloud in gratitude, in wonderful release and it never sounded so good, so right, as it did when it fell from her lips. 

He kept pumping into her in quick powerful thrusts, grunting with each plunge. His movements, his obvious desperation, prolonged her pleasure, and when she felt his warmth flood her, she was still in bliss. 

Liz fell against his heaving chest, spent and weak and still trembling. Red stroked her hair, winding the ends around his fingers as he held her close. 

She listened to the gentle thud of his heartbeat and closed her eyes, snuggling closer still.

Casting a side-glance at Agnes and thankfully found her still peaceful asleep in her crib, he allowed his eyes to close too.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is: the final chapter :) Thank you for all the comments and kudos.  
> Thank you to my beta heatherpeters! I'm glad you're back! :)
> 
> PS: 4 more days and then TK will be gone!!! I can't wait! *g*

As they lay there in silence, engulfed in each other's arms and legs, enjoying the afterglow of their passion, neither wanted to let go.

The little pants of Liz’s breath hadn't quite stopped; her body still quivered with the sensations of her pleasure while the remnants of their intense experience continued to linger.

She clung to Red, had gently pushed him onto his side so she could lie flush to his body, and hold him tight. She was content to never move from his strong arms, feeling completely cocooned within his embrace, safe and loved.

He'd wrapped them both within the soft sheet, tying it around his middle, securing her to him to share the warmth of his body.

She pressed herself against him, almost in an attempt to bury herself inside him. She never stopped touching him, kissing him… breathing him in. 

He’d never expected her to be this affectionate, this loving. It was sweet and endearing and a little possessive too.

“How could anyone think this is wrong when it feels so good?” She sighed against his throat. “And how did you move on after the shipping container knowing what it’s like?”

“I didn’t.”

She moved away to look at him. Pain flickered across his face again. 

“I thought you regretted everything that happened and learning you faked your death to escape me, had been excruciating painful. So, I sealed and locked my feelings for you away, never to be mentioned again.”

She hung her head. She couldn't look at him, couldn't bear to see the hurt, knowing she was the cause.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I shouldn't tell you any of these details. They don’t matter.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Red. We need to talk about this. We haven’t really forgiven if we’re still hurting. This can never stand between us.”

“It won’t. We’ve left it all behind.”

He pulled her back against him and kissed her forehead. 

“You came to find me: that’s all that matters.”

“I’d like to think a part of me never stopped loving you either, despite the manipulation and the anger I felt. I kept falling back in love with you, because of things you’ve said and done. You were the only one who really knew me at all, but I could never accept it. I always thought my feelings for you weren’t real until I rid myself of the resentment.”

A tear rolled down Liz's cheek. 

“It’s such a relief to love you now, to no longer listen to the voices in my head which kept telling me to push you away.”

“A love against all odds,” he whispered. “No more tears, no more sorrow, no more heartache, Lizzie. Never again.”

He tenderly touched his lips to hers with feather light kisses across her face, chasing away her tears.

“For the longest time I’d wished Agnes was mine.”

“You did?”

She looked at him, astonished and he smiled at the memory.

He nodded. “After your death, when I first laid eyes upon her. She wrapped her tiny fist around my finger and I fell in love. Yes, I desperately wanted her to be my child.” 

He worked his mouth in silence, until set in a serious expression.

“The way she clung to me … in that moment … she saved me from all my anguish, the heartache - all my fears.”

“She’s all yours now and maybe we just made another baby.”

“We forgot protection,” he stated with a frown. 

“I was as willing as you were. I have no regrets.”

“Still, I should have …”

“I can’t get pregnant, Red,” Liz interrupted him and pointed to a small area on her upper arm.

“Tom made sure I was inserted with a birth control implant while I was in coma. It will last for at least four years.”

“What?!”

“He wanted to make sure you could never impregnate me again while we were still working together.”

“I can’t believe he did this to you.”

“There were many reasons why I snapped and shot him, Red.”

She lie quiet for a long time, then nestled back against him, burying her nose in the soft mat of his chest. He caressed her back, running his palm softly up and down her spine, before she spoke again, hesitantly.

“If I have the implant removed … Would it be so bad if we became pregnant again? Would it be the end of the world?”

He looked at her for a long moment, overcome by the emotions swirling around inside him at her question.

“No, of course not … If that is what you want … You’d make me very happy.”

He needed to kiss her. Moving his hand, he buried it in her hair and angled her head, so he could kiss her deeper, harder, and she responded with equal need.

After what seemed like forever, their mouths separated to catch their breath and Liz eased away. Nose wrinkling, she sniffed at herself. 

“As much as I’d love to take this further, I’d kill for a shower.”

Nothing about her scent was even remotely unattractive, on the contrary, but Red didn’t share the sentiment.

“How do you feel about a soak in the outside pool?”

“I don’t want to leave Agnes alone. She’ll wake up soon.”

“I can have one of my staff watch out for her.”

“No, I won’t leave her alone with a stranger either.”

“Baz is no stranger.”

“Baz?! He’s alive?! Oh my god, I thought Mr. Kaplan had killed him.”

“She missed, thankfully, and after he’d recovered he was my escort to the island. When we arrived, I asked him to stay and become chief of security. He agreed gladly.”

“I’m so happy to hear that.”

He smiled in agreement. “Allow me to call him very quickly. Why don’t you go on ahead and I will join you shortly? Just go down the corridor until you reach a door; that will be the entrance to a huge underground cave with the pool.”

She smiled at him seductively.

“Can I go naked?” 

######

A small waterfall splashed onto a platform of craggy rock above a deep natural stone hot tub. The scent of summer hung in the air from the flowers and plants edging the pool and hiding the spot from general view. The cave itself was airy, the stone walls high and massive and echoed all her movements.

Liz dipped in her toes, testing the ground, and then in rapturous delight, she walked into the pool and slid into the warm water. It was heaven. She swam lazy laps for a few moments, then climbed up and stood under the waterfall.

She twisted and turned in the stream of water, loving the feel of it as it poured through her hair and over her body. She stretched her arms in the air and laughed out loud for sheer joy.

######

Red finished the phone call, waited for Baz to arrive, then took soap and towels and followed her.

He heard her laughing and stopped short. He stood spellbound for a moment, his breath caught in his throat in the enchantment of what he saw. It was an incarnation of every man’s fantasies. 

A slender nymph under the waterfall, holding her head back to let the stream of water ripple over her mane of blonde hair, her arms raised in sensuous delight. 

Watching the erotic display in front of him, he tilted his head and peered at her, unconsciously rolling his tongue inside his mouth, utterly mesmerized by the sight of her. 

When she turned her head, she caught him standing at the edge of the pool, staring at her. Her laughter instantly faded from her voice at the way he looked at her, his eyes filled with admiration and undisguised attraction.

She felt her knees weakened into jelly when he dropped the towels and dove gracefully into the water, crossing the pool with clean, powerful strokes. 

Liz’s heart pounded in anticipation when she watched him emerge from the water and she forgot to breathe when he pushed up onto the platform, the muscles in his arms bulging and glistening. 

Water dripped from his face and chest, and his cock hung hard and heavy between his legs.

He was so handsome, she thought in bewildered wonder as a blush stole its way up her neck and splashed crimson against her cheeks.

His heated gaze slid over her nude body from head to toe, the hungry greedy look in his eye made her wet and filled her with longing and desire. His eyes began to darken as her nipples hardened underneath his intense scrutiny.

“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, Lizzie,” he breathed.

In spite of herself, a thrill of triumph at his words ran through her. How many times in the past had she wished he would look at her like that? She’d always been jealous of his past lovers, his countless affairs. Now she delighted in the hard edges that love and lust had etched clearly on his face - just for her. 

She couldn't seem to take her eyes off his cock that stood erect, thick and so large in front of her.

“See what you do to me?” His voice was a soft caress.

He stepped forward and reached for her. She gave a little whimper as he slanted his mouth over hers, his hands frantically skimmed up and down her body, wild for the feel of her.  
The hot, searing kiss went on and on, his tongue dueled with hers, the blood pounded in her heart, in her ears, through her body as his touch aroused her as never before. 

“Lizzie,” she heard his ragged whisper as he dragged her closer against him, his large hands cupped her bottom, squeezing and kneading, long fingers slid down to the wet heat of her, ringing her entrance.

Growling, he sank down on his knees as water from the waterfall drizzled over his head.

“Spread your legs for me,” he said, his voice a deep sexy command. 

Loving the authority and his take-charge attitude, her sex wept and clenched at his words and she obeyed. 

His warm breath made her moan as he pressed his face to her aching core. He smelled her need, hot and arousing; the scent drove him mad; he just had to taste her. Burying his head between her legs, his tongue probed inside the warm opening, licking along her wet slit, stopping to tease her clit, flicking his tongue back and forth as it swelled up.

His hands gripped her butt, holding her in place so she couldn’t get away from his ministrations. His intensity, his raw hunger, his absolute focus on her pleasure overwhelmed Liz.

She was moaning loudly, clawing the back of his neck, begging for release when he sucked her clit hard into his mouth, stimulating every bit of her sensitive flesh. 

“I’m …” she cried out, unable to keep her eyes open as a powerful orgasm rocked through her.

He didn’t stop. If anything, he was even more ruthless in his actions while she climaxed, tonguing her clit forcefully while her waves of climax coursed through her. 

He got up from the ground, lust barreling through him, the vicious need to be inside her nearly driving him insane. He had to have her.

She blinked sluggishly, still shaking, coming out of her haze slowly. She looked at him: his firm lips, chin and nose glistened from her juices. 

His hands went to her hips, pulling her against him until the hard shaft of his arousal pressed and rubbed against her abdomen. The feel of it, of that most primitive, masculine part of him, sent a carnal shudder racing through her, spiking her with renewed lust.

She gave a small whimper, clutched him tighter, kissed his bare, warm skin wherever her mouth could reach him. Her diamond-tight nipples slid against his chest as he held her wet body to his own aroused flesh.

With her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms locked around his neck, he pushed her up against the solid rocky wall behind the waterfall, lowered and positioned her for his long length. 

“I can’t wait,” he warned. “I want you too much.”

“Please, Red …” Liz said, barely conscious of the words. “Please.”

With a loud bellow that echoed off the walls around them, he pushed himself all the way in. She was slick from her orgasm, ready for him, and she accepted him easily.

A deep guttural groan rose up from his chest at the sensations of him stretching her delicate tissues and embedding his cockhead within her clamping, sultry embrace.

He’d expected to calm once he entered her slick channel; however, he didn’t. No. Claiming her like this only caused his desperation to grow.

He tried to be slow, to savor her, to be gentle. He really did. But fierce overwhelming desire coursed through his body, the urgency of his hunger for her could no longer be contained.

He snarled possessively, the tip of his length struck deep inside her and he withdrew almost completely before he plunged back, striking her again.

He grunted and moaned loud with each thrust, the erotic sounds of his arousal only awakening her own desire more and more. Power surged through him, hot and maddening. He couldn’t control it, couldn’t stop years of suppressed passion.

His cock pushed deep and furious inside her, and he angled his thrusts until he relentlessly hit the right spot. She was mewling and whimpering into his mouth as he kissed her.

The feeling of being so wildly and completely taken for his pleasure heated up her own pleasure, causing her hunger for him to reach an unbearable pitch.

His gaze dragged down the length of her, alive and writhing with arousal. Her hips rocked and bucked, her breasts shook, her teeth scraped at her bottom lip, her fingers sunk deeply into his shoulder, holding on for dear life. She was incredibly gorgeous and she was all his. 

A giant shudder went through him, his face contorted in an expression of agonized ecstasy and a roar rattled his throat. Her hair stood on end at the thrilling sound. 

She couldn't tear her gaze away from his face as she watched him come, amazed by how beautiful he looked in the throes of pleasure.

His cock twitched madly inside her, pouring his seed inside her responsive heated flesh. She felt it, hot, spurting, bathing the inside of her womb. 

His last powerful strokes, the sensations of it along with the erotic sight and sounds of him were her undoing. She convulsed and clutched his shoulders as her muscles trembled and spasmed while her release worked through her. The force of her climax shook her so hard she thought her entire body might tense. Instead, liquid contentment flooded her, making her entire body fall limp with exhausted bliss.

######

They lounged in the hot pool, letting the warm water soothe them. She was nestled against his shoulder on one side, but he needed her closer and snugged one knee up between her legs to ground her like a boat on the shore of his chest. 

“Are you okay?” he whispered. 

She raised her head enough to look at him. A dazed, adorable smile curved her bow lips and she nodded. 

“I'm good.” 

His concern warmed her heart and she laid her head back on his shoulder.

“Do we have to go back yet?”

“We probably should. But then, Agnes is in good hands with Baz.”

“Just a while longer then.”

Sliding his hand down the small of her back, he anchored her against him. His cock hung with a decided heavy prominence, as if it awaited only her word or touch to rise again.  
She purred at the feel of him. Considering she loved him so much already, admired him and enjoyed being with him, she now was rapidly growing addicted to his lovemaking. Coming to find him on this island had turned out to be the best decision she’d ever made.

“You need to pick rooms for Agnes and yourself,” he interrupted her musings.

“And make a list of your needs: any necessities, clothes, furniture. There’s still a lot in storage but there are certain ways to acquire what we need.”

“She’ll want to have the underwater bedroom, I’m sure,” Liz laughed. 

“Then it’s hers.”

“I want you to show me everything, Red. The property, the surroundings, I want to meet the staff.”

“Of course. They’re all extraordinary people. Most of them have more than one occupation. Janet, the cook, is also a surgeon. Most of the security crew are firefighters or electrical and mechanical technicians, Charles is a priest. There are nurses, hairdresser, physiotherapists and secretaries among the maids.” 

“Do we have a teacher?”

“I’m afraid not, but I’ll look for someone. Until then we’ll just have to teach Agnes ourselves, apply her to distance education courses online.”

“We have internet?”

“Yes, we have an encrypted and untraceable internet connection.”

“Seems everything was thought through very thoroughly.”

“This island may be a prison, but it’s one of luxury.”

“I can’t wait to start a life with you here.”

He looked up into her brilliant blue eyes, sparkling with excitement over the new adventure.

He pulled her down to kiss her in earnest, savoring the sensation and her response. He felt virility returning in leaps and bounds as he twitched under her.  
She bit her lip as she circled his hips, grinding herself over his swollen cock. Rational thought was the next to go, washed away as she took him inside her once more.  
She closed her eyes and with every push into her she ascended further into heaven, wondering if she would ever get enough of him. 

######

They had a big barbecue in the afternoon on the deck at the house with burgers, steaks, chicken, salads, corn cob, beer, soda, lots of fruit, not to mention, sweet treats. Liz couldn’t recall the last time she’d eaten so well and Red enjoyed the manner in which she enjoyed herself to the bounty.

Red introduced her to the staff, all of whom made every effort to make she and Agnes feel welcome and at home. She laughed and smiled a lot, her heart experiencing a degree of happiness she’d not felt in a long time. Liz was incredibly comfortable here among this amazing group of people whom she had never met. 

They positively could not bear to be apart; their hands searched and clung to each other whenever it was decently possible, their glances met and locked, their eyes caressing each other, their identical expressions seeming to speak to one another, saying all the things lovers say when they think themselves to be unobserved. 

######

Hours later, they walked hand-in-hand along the beach. The sun was setting, making a half circle of bright orange against the water. The sky had turned into breathtaking shades, ranging from pinks to golden yellows to deep reds. The water was shimmering with the glow of the sun as the waves crashed against the sand at the water’s edge. 

“You’re more breathtaking than this magnificent sunset,” he told her as they shared deep, passionate kisses that made them long for more intimacy all over again. 

Agnes was running ahead, but became increasingly irritated when she didn’t get the attention she wanted.

When she squeezed herself between the hugging adults, Red playfully tackled her and gently trapped her in his embrace.

“Octopus Leo wrapped all eight legs around manta-ray Kristin as she snuggled up against him in his cave. He would never let her go again and they lived happily ever after.”

Agnes squealed when he tickled her tummy unmercifully, his arms still clasping her tightly. They ended up laughing and frolicking around until they were out of breath, all three of them.

Agnes took her mother's hand, then reached for Red’s with her other as they continued walking along the beach.

Liz looked down at Agnes, then looked at him and when their eyes met, a smile, wide and bright, spread across her face. 

God, that smile was everything. She was everything.

He swallowed hard when he caught the significance of the moment.

This wasn’t a park and he wasn’t her husband - yet, but this was pretty damn close.

Displaying all the love he carried for her in his heart, he smiled back at her.

Her fantasy had come true.

 

The End


End file.
